


One Summon Too Many

by MoSteamyBeats



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I have no excuses, don't take this fic too seriously it's just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoSteamyBeats/pseuds/MoSteamyBeats
Summary: Anyone ever wonder how Lancer was born?





	One Summon Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends drew a four-panel comic of King Spade's stomach mouth projectile spitting out Lancer and I laughed so hard I had to justify it with a fic!!
> 
> The comic: https://twitter.com/_tunabelly/status/1070327856524394497
> 
> My Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/mosteamybeats
> 
> I'm glad to have you enjoy my writing.

"Rouxls Kaard, you are to report to King Spade." The Rudinn breathlessly intoned, nearing a total of ten summons so far. This wouldn't normally be too uncommon, however...

"Slithere in Scorn! To whatesd affect doth thine Royal Majesty intone thy?! Hardly a quartered hour hath past since his previousest invokation!" He demanded, unrelenting to the breathless snake, who was being to coil up in defense. "Do not beigne to prostrate beforeth me, worm!" 

"I'm just the messenger, Duke! Don't take it out on me!!" Rudinn quivered out as they puddled onto the ground before the vicious noble. They held up their glass sword, as though it were a shield to deflect Rouxls' glare. He let out a sigh and stood up straight. 

"Yelling at you, lowly cur of a lesser deposit than even myself, woulde accomplishest naught." He relented. "Tis loathe though I am to beholdest, you are not whomst causes greivance thrumstedeth mine own personage. Verily, I will answer His Lordship." Rouxls knelt down and gently wrapped his hands around the shaking torso of the scaly subordinate. Ever so gently, Rouxls lifted the Rudinn back into an upright postion. He gave it the customary pets along its snout to ease their shaking. "There, there. I will see to the King, presently." The Rudinn perked up at the affirmation and fully straightened themselves up.

"This way, Duke!" The little Rudinn intoned as they turned away. With an aggreived sigh, Rouxls Kaard straightened his jacket and followed the soldier to an awaiting King. 

The first thing that alerted Rouxls to the King's temperment was a low, consistent growling from the bowels of his second, more tempermental, maw. Silently, Rouxls dismissed the Rudinn and mentally prepared himself to be cautious. As quietly as he could, Rouxls closed the door to the King's sanctum. 

The King surged to the door, a terrifying visage of raw fury, but then he stopped short and seemed confused to see the Rouxls Kaard in his doorway. "I am presently herein in accordancest thom thine summons, my King." Rouxls intoned, doing his best to sound pleased at being summoned for a tenth time. Sheepishly, the King of Spades straightened somewhat and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I suppose first off, thanks for answering so quickly. I know I've, uh... been a pain today.." Rouxls brushed aside this statement with a wave of his hand, conscious all the while that his bowelth was strill growling.

"Impudient nonsense! Tiseth the Role I am Caste to answerest and serve the Kings of Card Castle. Do not beholdest to trouble thineself with mine plights. Now!" With a soft clap of his hands, and an only slightly starched smile on his face Rouxls gave his full, alert attention to the King. "How mayest I serviceth you?" His sheepish expression didn't seem to change. If anything, the King of Spades seemed even more unsure by Rouxls insistence.

"I want a massage." He finally stated and then steadily marched back over to his desk. There the King of Spades sat heavily upon his stool and continued to read over the latest reports of the patrols around the kingdom. 

". . ." Rouxls stood shock-still for a solid ten seconds. To say this was incomprehensible was an understatement! To wake him up before rising time was one thing. Okay make it was two things! To demand excess food at mealtime was fine, sure. Rouxls could even overlook that the brutish oaf had nearly devoured his arm. Even his succinct demands about his sanctum being too hot, then too cold, and finally snapping his usual desk chair in half to demand a new one were all things Rouxls could feasibly excuse. If all of these requests had been spaced out throughout the day instead of being within one hour of each other! Never had any ruler of all of the suits in all of History had been so demanding and unreasonable of the Rouxls Kaard! He clenched his teeth together, and balled up his fists. The impunity! He stomped over to the King and took in a deep breathe. 

The growling stayed persistent. As angry as Rouxls was and despite how much he wanted to give the King a full reprimand, his bowelth's continued complaints, ever since being awoken, had Rouxls both curious and worried. He steadied himself and gently placed his hands on his king's massive shoulders-he paused as he felt Spade's muscle twitch and tense at his touch. 

"Your Highness...?" Rouxls intoned softly, "Is therest something amisseth?" He began to knead Spade's shoulders and became immediately aware of how tense his muscles really were. He listened to his King sigh and relax into his touch.

"Couldn't sleep." Rouxls rolled his eyes at this feeble excuse.

"So I gathered frometh the early requests, Your Grace..." He carefully chided, noting that his muscles were like a solid brick wall, "but I was wondering as to....why... thou couldn'tst remain under the guise of sleepeth." His gentle delivery was having a clear effect on his aggravated royal, not only was his shoulders starting to relax, but even the growling was beginning to lower in volume.

"Mmph. Not important," He straightened up and practically leaned into the touch as Rouxls lowered from his shoulders to his upper back, "don't worry about it."

"..." Rouxls knew the easiest thing to do would be to obey. It might even be the right thing to do, but instead, "Instance uponst this matter bodeth the most prudent--"

"I SAID to drop it!" The growls from the maw on his abdomen practically vibrated the king as they grew. "Consider it an order if you have to, Duke Kaard." The King spoke with finalty, and he hunkered forward, pulling himself further away from Rouxls. The Duke sighed and continued to lower his hands along Spade's back.

"Sire, please, it is within my role to--" The glare was strong enough to have ripped right through Rouxls' torso. 

"Your role is to do as I ordered. And. I. Said. To. Drop. It." He bared his teeth at the Duke and for once Rouxls didn't need to see the fangs on his stomach to truly intimidated. "Got that?" Satisfied with the terrified nod he received, Spade turned back to his desk and went back to his work. 

The silence that followed would've been deafening if his bowelth wasn't still growling up a storm. Any progress Rouxls had made in soothing Spade King had been firmly undone by his own need to suss out the meaning to things. Rouxls knew he should've let it go but instead, like an insidious tapeworm, he tried to burrow to the cause of these mundane orders. If his majesty's growls were anything to go by, Rouxls would likely have to start over his massaging as well. There was no way the tension hadn't risen back up in his shoulders. Rouxls let out a sigh, at this rate, he'd need a massage. He lowered his hands to King Spade's lower back and pressed firmly.

The yip that escaped King Spade was nearly deafened by the painful grip he used when grabbing Rouxls hands. "Sire..?" The growling had subsided, but it had been replaced by an injured, pitiful, whining. "Art thou inest pain...?" The responding growl had lost its intimidation when it was undermined by an affirmative whine. He released Rouxls hands and turned away from the Duke again. Only this time, Rouxls noticed that he had turned with deliberation. He had been moving gently since he had called for Rouxls since the morning. Every order had been to do with comfort. How could he have missed something so obvious? 

"That will do, Kaard. Leave." Unable to hide himself once he had been outed, his voice quavered. Again, the easy way would be to walk away.

"Sire.." Rouxls placed his hands on Spade's shoulders and gave him an incredibly gentle squeeze. "What can I do to help...?" Spade pulled his shoulders from Rouxls' touch. His breathing was beginning to become heavier, and his bowelth started to gnash its teeth between its whines. Rouxls feared he was getting ready to bite.

"Leave!" His demand would've been so easy to obey. It dangled in front of Rouxls with tantalizing simplicity. He had even let go of Spade's shoulders, in accordance to obey the demands. He took note that Spade's growling gut was beginning to drool in copious amounts.

"I'll go, your Highness." Rouxls whispered. He had no intention of leaving the king in this state of high stress, but he had a fairly decent idea of what was going on. The King had once been this distant when he had contracted a flu strain and couldn't keep down food. Even if the King didn't want to admit it freely, he would keep calling for Rouxls because he needed help. Rouxls turned from his Grace to exit. 'I'll be back in a few moments,' he consoled himself, 'I'll bring his Majesty what he needs...' 

He closed the door behind and took a few steading breaths. King Spade, for all of his affectations, could be quite menacing when he tried. All of those teeth, his large frame, even his voice. Everything about him could be terrifying, but Rouxls wouldn't be performing his role proper if he let even one King scare him into submission. His duty to the rules was sacrosanct. Strengthening his resolve, he pushed himself from the door and began to walk away.

He even made it a few steps before a loud crashing sound stopped him. Rouxls turned around and threw open the door to see that the King had stood too suddenly and toppled his stool over. His hands were gripping both sides of his desk, the wood was beginning to buckle. 

"Sire!" Rouxls rushed to his side and placed a cool hand on his heaving chest. Spade King's breaths were ragged and heavy now. He tried to glare at Rouxls but he was distracted by how much pain he was in. 

Spade grabbed Rouxls by the shoulder and forced him to his knees beside him. From here, Rouxls could see the mouth on his stomach was trying to do something. it whined and parted its lips like he was trying to breath through it but all that was escaping was a few strings of drool.

"Is...Is something caught in your throat... your Grace?" Rouxls asked and in response Spade King gripped his shoulder tight enough to pop the joint. "Ow, ow ow, alright my liege! I'll help! I'll help!" Even though he must've still been in pain, the King tried to show his gratitude by rubbing Rouxls' cheek before returning his hand to his brutalized desk. 

Having made his bed, Rouxls now had to lie in it. Watching the lips part and no air pass through clearly meant that something was lodged. And there really was no other way to assist a problem like this. Rouxls gently pressed his fingertips to the lips and his bowelth opened up to allow him to slip his hand inside. Rouxls tried not to focus on the teeth he had to maneuver past. He tried not think about the tongue that licked pityingly against the underside of his arm. He tried not to focus and the warmth and moisture and the muscle that could and would snap his arm off quite easily if he failed. He reached the back of the mouth just as his elbow disappeared into the bowelth, and there was indeed something blocking a passage. He felt around the moist, hard thing lodged completely within a canal of the orifice and was struck that this was somehow familiar to him. 

Spade's whine of pain brought Rouxls back to the here and now, and with an objective in front of him, Rouxls pressed his free hand to the lips, urging the mouth to further open. He plunged his second hand into the canal and felt around the muscles surrounding the blockage. Even though Spade King was whining through his nose at Rouxls' ministrations, he had to confirm. He had to know what the right move was.

"Can you feel my hands, King Spade?" He asked, and even glanced up to spare the King from having to vocalize. The King was clearly in distress now, and his fur was becoming matted with sweat. Even so, he managed a nod. Rouxls gave him an encouraging smile.

"Alright, that's good my lord. If you can feel my hands it means you can help..." Spade let out a huff and Rouxls noticed a slight tremor going through his King's body. What was it about this that was familiar? With one hand pressed to the slick blockage, he slid his other hand to the muscles underneath and tried to press his fingertips into the opening.

The howl of anguish that escaped Spade made Rouxls fear for the safety of his arms. Clearly, the area was tender. Although the cavity did seem to be loosening on its own, it was doing it so slowly that the King's muscular system was beginning to strain with the effort to remove the obstruction. 

"It'll hurt for but a moment, sire!!" Rouxls called up as a warning before shoving his hand into the slighted opening of muscle. Fear, or Adrenaline, possibly both, deafened Rouxls to whatever noise had erupted from the King. Rouxls instead try to focus on what his hands were doing. He felt along the crevices of the wet blockage and was relieved to find that the entirety seemed to fit into his one hand. He was about to remark up this to the King when his focus was taken by the object in his hands.

"...?" Rouxls gently squeezed along its sides. Just to confirm. 

"My Lord, I need you to listen to me carefully." Rouxls tone became a vice, all fear drained from him as his posture became rigid. "I need you to relax as much as possible so I can get this out without harming you." He instructed and looked up at Spade's flushed, distraught, and confused face. His own was uncharacteristically calm. "Can you do that?" Even through the haze of pain and delirium Spade could hear that it wasn't a question. He nodded again and took a deep breath. 

"That's it my liege," Rouxls coaxed as he felt the muscular cavity around his hand begin to slacken, "just like that." He carefully began to slowly bring his hands out, causing the King to whimper. Rouxls gently shushed him. "Everything is going fine, Spade...you're going to be fine," he all but whispered. He felt the king's spade lick along his arms again as he pulled the object free. Rouxls carefully guided the bundle from King Spade's bowelth into the open air, "...you both will be."

The soft crying of the newborn in Rouxls' hands overpowered every other. No doubt his Lordship was sore, but the King lowered himself down onto the floor and stared in amazement at the naked white pup in the Duke's hand. Rouxls laughed softly and gently rubbed his belly where the lips of his tiny bowelth remained firmly closed. 

"...why is he crying?" Spade asked as Rouxls played with the fussy newborn.

"He's probably cold. The depths of your bowels must be quite warm, your Lordship." Rouxls replied and Spade made a huffing sound. He held out his hand to Rouxls and the Duke ever so carefully placed his pup into his grasp. 

"Hush now, sweet pea...it's undignified for a prince to cry..." Spade rumbled and gently cradled him in the crook of his arm. In his father's firm hold, the little puppy almost immediately calmed down. His little snores filled the room, and the tip of his tongue stuck from his mouth. "...what should his name be?" Rouxls was struck by the question.

"You want me to name him?" He asked as clarification and The Spade King gave him a solemn nod. Rouxls Kaard looked at the newborn and he could already tell that this little white mold was a complete replica of the Spade himself. But would he really be just like his father as well? Was this little prince to be his father's inheritor in all things? Or, in giving him a name separate from his heritage, would this prince forge a new path? What type of individual would he be? Considering all of these questions, Rouxls reached forward with a hesitant hand and let the sweet little prince grab onto his digit.

"Lancer."


End file.
